Lemonade
by The Eccentric
Summary: Wally gets a little bit of help with his Home Ec. Spitfire friendship


**Please note: I don't own any recognizable characters, products, or sayings that are copyrighted; they each belong to their respective owners.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Lemonade"<strong>

Mandatory afternoons in Mount Justice were quickly becoming hell.

Artemis was currently sitting at the island in the kitchen still in her school uniform and a book open in front of her. The words in front of her were already blurring together in a black hole of history that she would never need to know. Gotham Academy has a great curriculum overall, but what the hell would she need to know a whole twenty-seven pages with of information on the clothes and fashionable adornments of the wealthy during the Great Depression?

To distract herself from the idiocy of this history chapter she picked up a pencil and began tapping the sharpened end against the hard top of the counter. Her focus in her attempt at procrastination was failing, as after a mere thirty-six seconds she tossed the pencil back to the surface with a loud sigh. Shouldn't Megan's cheerleading practice be over by now? And why did Conner have to wait for her? The two of them could be sparring right now.  
>Sadly, Artemis was the only one currently present for the mandatory afternoon at Mount Justice. Normally she would be ecstatic to give to cave to herself, but without anything other than a bogus history chapter to read, she felt rather lonely.<p>

Pausing in mid-groan of frustration to listen as her ear perked up instinctively, Artemis caught the tail end of the computer connected to the Zeta Tubes announce a new arrival.

"...Kid Flash."

Artemis couldn't help but to finish the groan she had started. She let her head fall to the semi-soft pages of her history textbook and stayed there, even when Kid Mouth himself waltzed into the room muttering under his breath.

"What a stupid assignment. Seriously, Mr. Higgins, what are we supposed to learn from this? And a lemon...of all things you had in your damn kitchen you give me a damned lemon. I knew you were still holding a grudge over the pink apron I got you for Teacher Appreciate nation Day... It's not my fault you're a Home Ec teacher. But a lemon..."

"Seriously Baywatch, if you don't shut up I will shove this book and your damned lemon down your throat," Artemis growled from her resting place, the intimidating effect was dulled slightly from her voice being muffled due to the boom.

"Arty! Thank Einstein that you're here! You're kind of a girl, right?" Wally sounded relieved at the fact. Artemis actually had to raise her head at the thankfulness of his voice out of shock. The shock quickly transformed into suspicion as an eyebrow arched delicately.

"Does this have to do with your 'damned lemon'? And yes I am a girl, thanks for noticing," her response was dry as she replied to the red headed speedster looking like a fool holding a lemon like it was going to attack him.

"Yeah. My stupid Foods teacher gave us a stupid assignment today. He picked is out one ingredient each and said that we would have to come up with a stupid dish using the stupid ingredient."

"And you got a stupid lemon, huh?"

"Yeah. What can I make with it?"

"I don't know; anything and use it at a garnish."

"Like some of Megan's chocolate chip cookies?"

"I meant food that you cooked. Not Megan."

"Think lemonade would work as a dish?"

"Not really. It's a beverage, Kid Idiot."

"Do you know how to make lemon meringue?"

"Nope."

"Really? What kind a girl are you?"

"The kind that doesn't cook using lemon."

"Oh. So what would you do then?"

"I'd turn in the lemon by its self with some bullshit line about not messing with natural flavors or something."

"He's not the hippie type."

"And he's a Home Ec teacher?"

"He's kind of an ass. He said he based the assignment off of the old saying: 'If life gives you lemons, make lemonade.' Then he threw the lemon at my head and told me that was my ingredient and that lemonade wouldn't get a passing grade."

"And yet you asked if I thought lemonade would work? Really Wally?"

"That's beyond the point, Arty. What the heck am I supposed to do? No matter what I bring in he's gonna give it a failing grade."

"Then at least make it worth it, Baywatch."

"You want me to milk failing a presentation?"

"It's a presentation? Even better; and it's not milking it. It's being used for your satisfaction."

"Wait what?"

"When you get up to give your presentation what're you going to have to do?'

"Well we have to go to the front of the class and repeat the saying, but replace lemonade with whatever dish we made. Which really makes no sense since I'm the only one that got lemons as ingredient."

"Okay Flash Boy, this is what you need to do..."

"Mr. West that leaves your presentation left," his evil Home Ec teacher smirked at the boy. Wally stood and carried his cover bowl to the front if the room. He sat down the bowl and cleared his throat dramatically.

"As all of you know, I'm Wally West...oh please, please hold your applause until the end-"

"All right, we love you, Wally!" His friend Josh yelled from the left side if the room, but he was silenced with a glare from Higgins along with the giggles of the girls around him.

"Oh, you flatter me." Wally pretended to blush and the glare was turned onto him.

"Mr. West, your presentation, please."

"Right. Right. Alright, so everyone knows the saying "When life gives you lemons..." right? Well if not, you've heard it eighteen times today. I was actually assigned lemons as an ingredient, but I didn't make lemonade. I actually asked a friend and this is what she told me: "When life gives you lemons, don't demand lemonade. Stop whining, be happy, and eat the damned lemon you were given."

Even as he spoke, Wally could hear Artemis's voice echoing in his ears. As he pulled the foil off the top of the bowl revealing lemon wedges, he smiled to himself, despite the trouble he would be in when Aunt Iris found out he was failing Home Ec after today.

He got two detentions and an A- for the trouble of that assignment.

Iris had no idea how he pulled it off.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been doing word sprints in between Write or Die sessions at night and this just so happened to be the prompt my friend choose. So I figured that I would share it with you guys just for the heck of it. Now that that's done...<strong>

**Back to NaNo-ing.**

**Hopefully, a 'Tease' sequel will spawn from a sprint in the next few days.**


End file.
